


A Diamond Is Forever

by InsertSthMeaningful



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/pseuds/InsertSthMeaningful
Summary: Emma gets Raven a single rose for Valentine's Day. Raven thinks it's perfect. Well, almost...
Relationships: Emma Frost/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Valentine's Day XChange





	A Diamond Is Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clockworkrobots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkrobots/gifts).



> So sorry for the delay, but it's finally finished! You requested Emma x Raven as a side-pairing, and since I didn't find much fanart of them, I thought I would draw you a small piece. Hope you enjoy (despite Emma's weird diamond skin 😅 no, I did not think that through)!

Raven let her lashes flutter closed and inhaled. The petals of the single long-stemmed rose were like velvet against her cheek; soft, supple, a rich ruby red. 

“Thank you,” she finally breathed and opened her eyes, and as she smiled at Emma, Raven could hear her azure scales rustle. “I only wish I could preserve it somehow.” 

“Oh, but don’t you know-” Emma slid closer on the settee, her skin suddenly turning crystalline, the fabric of her suit pressing up against Raven’s bare upper arm like a love confession- “Roses may wilt and wither, but sugar... a _diamond_ lasts forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Valentine's Day everyone ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
